Nie En
Nie En is one of the highest ranking members of the Heavenly Marks Family. He is a 3 Star Gold Fighter and an elder. He is also a member of Nie Li's branch of the family.【TDG】Chapter 58 – Genius Class’s Student? Appearance and Personality A very kind hearted elder of Nie Li's branch of the Heavenly Marks Family. He does not have a particularly strong personality, but has always tried to protect his family members. Plot Alternate Life In the past life, Nie En protected Nie Li's family. Because of this, Nie Li shows Nie En more respect then any other elder in the Heavenly Marks Family(including the Patriarch).【TDG】Chapter 66 – Dumbfounded Current Life Returning Home Arc Dark Guild: :When the three members of the Dark Guild attempted to assassinate Nie Li, it was Nie En, along with Nie Xiaori and Nie Xiaofeng, that come to his aid. Nie En chases after the wounded Deacon Yun Hua, but in the end is unable to capture him.【TDG】Chapter 58 – Genius Class’s Student? Nie Wei and Nie Hai: :When Nie Wei tries to harshly punish Nie Li for angering the Sacred Family, Nie En unsuccessfully tries to lessen the punishment.【TDG】Chapter 58 – Genius Class’s Student? However, the situation ends unexpectedly when director Yang Xin arrives and asks the house master, Nie Hai, to remove Nie Wei from his position as Enforcement Elder. Afterward Nie En is given the position.【TDG】Chapter 60 – Reverse The Treasure Auction Arc Nie Li: :Nie En goes with Nie Hai and Nie Li to the Hong Yue Auction House's Treasure Auction.【TDG】Chapter 63 – Auction Once the auction begins, Nie En witnesses Nie Li throws money around without restraint, spending over two million demon spirit coins. He has accumulated millions of demon spirit coins from his dealing with the Alchemist Association.【TDG】Chapter 64 – Use it himself This gives the other Aristocratic families the impression that the Heavenly Marks Family is doing very well. However, this is Nie Li's private money and Nie Hai can not compel him to give any of it to the family.【TDG】Chapter 65 – Elixir :When the Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills go up on auction. Nie En asks Nie Li for a loan to purchase some of these for the family. However, Nie Li offers Nie En five thousand Soul Nurturing Pills, six hundred Soul Concentrating Pills and one hundred Soul Tempering Pills as a gift, but he wants them to be only distribute to their branch of the family.【TDG】Chapter 66 – Dumbfounded Nie Hai pleads with them to share the elixirs to strengthen the whole clan. Eventually, they agree to give half the pills to the rest of the family.【TDG】Chapter 67 – Competing auction Nie Li then tells them he has the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill as well. Nie En suggests letting Nie Li look through the Heavenly Marks Family's treasury in exchange for it, and Nie Hai readily agrees. Nie Li gives each of them one Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill.【TDG】Chapter 68 – Unrivalled Treasure :During the later part of the auction Nie En is also there while Nie Li and Yang Xin coordinate the bidding to win the Nightmare Demon Pot.【TDG】Chapter 69 – Sky high price Afterwards Nie Hai and Nie En take Nie Li to a local merchant hall were he sees Nie Li buy thousands of demon spirits. During all of this Nie Hai and Nie En are left in the dark, with no explanation, their positions in the Heavenly Marks family mean nothing to Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 72 – Refining Demon Spirit After several days Nie Li sends Nie Hai and Nie En to get more demon spirits.【TDG】Chapter 73 – God level growth rate Heavenly Marks Family Elders: :Nie Hai, Nie En, Nie Ming, Nie Kai, and most of the other elders come to visit Nie Li. Nie Hai has told them to treat Nie Li with the same respect as they treat him, but the elders are still rather skeptical as to his reasons. They not only see the Patriarch treating Nie Li as an equal, but also hear how he is providing a hundred million demon spirit coins to the family. During the meeting they decide to have the Heavenly Marks Family compete in the upcoming Younger Generation Tournament. Nie Li declares that he will be one of the three participants from their family.【TDG】Chapter 77 – Tournament The Younger Generation Tournament Arc Nie Li :At the tournament Nie En is one of the spectators that cheers for Nie Li. He also bets large amounts of money on him for the family. This is the first time that Nie En sees Nie Li's true strength.【TDG】Chapter 82 – Fanged Panda’s first battle Taking down the Sacred Family Alchemy Association: :Because of Nie Li the Alchemy Association took the initiative to purchase a large courtyard near the City Lord's mansion so that the Heavenly Marks Family could be much closer. The number of guards that they control also had greatly risen.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige Duan Jian: :When Nie Li escorts Nie Yu to the Heavenly Marks Family he also introduces them to Duan Jian.【TDG】Chapter 167 – Seen it all Nie Li: :All the experts from the powerful families of Glory City are to meet at the City Lord's Mansion and the Heavenly Marks Family is no exception. When they arrive for the meeting Nie Li goes up to greet them and warn them that some events are going to happen tonight.【TDG】Chapter 175 – Gift The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Nie Li: :Before Nie Li leaves Glory City again to go to the Nether Realm, he visits his family. Nie En is again amazed by Nie Li's growth and his confidence that he will soon enter Legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? Nie Hai: :He is surprised when Nie Hai takes out a mysterious remnant page that he says has been passed down by the patriarchs of the Heavenly Marks Family. Nie Li then even more surprisingly takes out a second page. He tells them that the pages hold a great secret and asks if he can have Nie Hai's page. Nie Hai agrees and gives Nie Li the item.【TDG】Chapter 221 - The second piece? Category:Heavenly Marks Family es:Nie En